Hitam Biru
by Minji-blackjack
Summary: Sirna sudah rencana dari Tiga Tahun yang lalu, puisi yang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa tak ada gunannya lagi, senyum terbaik yang dipelajari juga tak ada gunannya lagi.Tapi kenapa harus Niichan? Kenapa bukan yang lain saja? ONESHOT, NO YAOI, sasuhinaita


**NARUTO BY MASASHI. K**

**Rated : T**

**PAIRING: sasuhinaita**

**Warning : typos, AU,DLL**

**DLDR**

…**HITAM BIRU****…**

**Tujuh belas tahun** yang lalu dalam hidup, aku menangis sebagai diriku sendiri, masih jelas sekali waktu itu, ibu dan nii-chan baru saja pulang dari Osaka untuk menjenguk nenek yang waktu itu sakit, semuanya memang sengaja tidak mengajakku, katanya, kemaren aku sudah diajak otuchan ke Osaka, aku tentu saja kesal, sangat kesal malah, sampai –sampai gundam favourit yang dibelikan ayah aku lempar menuju pintu masuk.

Walau begitu, Niichan punya cara sendiri membut mood ku kembali baik, dari balik jaket kulit coklatnya sebuah permen besar bulat warna warni tersimpan, akupun tersenyum, dengan setangkai permen tak buruk sebagai ganti ketidak 'diajakkan' ku.

"Tapi"

"tapi?" Aku mengulangi.

"Kau akan mendapatkan ini setelah berhasil mengejarkan ku" ia menggoyangkan permen itu dengan maksud menggoda, aku hanya mendengus kesal, huh… padahal ia tahu jika kakiku masih sakit setelah terjatuh dari sepeda kemarin sore, tapi…karena Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha aku akan mendapatkannya.

Kejar-kejaran di antara kamipun terjadi, kaachan hanya memperingati untuk hati-hati, jangan sampai terjatuh lagi.

.

.

.

**Enam belastahun yang lalu **dalam keadaan sakit, Niichan mengajarkanku sebuah permainan "rubik." Permainan ini cukup susah, butuh akal dan trik khusus untuk memainkan ini, sebelummnya Niisan mengajarkannya dengan sangat keren, matanya samasekali tidak berkejap sampai berhasil menyusun rubik itu dengan warna yang sama, "Aku tak akan kalah Niichan"

Selang berapa menit aku belum juga berhasil menyusun rubik-rubik itu menjadi beberapa bagian, telephone rumah kami berdering, sebelum ia mengangkat telphone, Niichan menatapku dengan meremehkan, mungkin ia merasa aku tak akan bisa menyusunnya.

Sampai akhirnya, Niisan menjawab telephone berdering di samping tivi kamar kami, untuk pertama kali Niichan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan ku ketika ia menjerit,dan untuk pea kalinya saat aku hidup…

'Niichan menangis'

**oooHitam biruooo**

Sebagai bungsu lima tahun aku hanya terdiam dalam gendongan tante Karin, aku hanya diam memperhatikan Niichan yang menangis meraung sambil mencoba menerjang keramain, dan aku salah satunya dalam keramain tersebut.

Aku ingin sekali memeluk Niichan waktu itu, menenangkannya.

Sampai akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, nafasku terasa sesak, jantungku berdetak kencang, dan mataku terasa panas dengan sendirinya, bukan karena Niichan menjahiliku, bukan karena Kaachan memarahiku karena terlalu banyak makan lolipop, dan bukan juga karena telambatnya Otouchan pulang, tapi…

Ketika kedua peti itu di masukan kedalam sebuah lubang yang sangat dalam, peti tempat Kaachan dan Otouchan tidur dengan baju bagus dan bunga-bunga harum, mereka sangat nyenyak dan tenang.

Dan pada bulan sepetember itu aku masih ingat, tante karin bilang 'Kaasan dan otosan pergi kesuraga'

" Aku pasti akan menyusul mereka " jawabku yang masih dalam gendongannya, tante Karin hanya tersenyum sambil mencium puncak kepalaku, ada sebuah perasaan yang tidak tersampaikan disana.

Dan saat itu aku merasa takut.

Takut, aku seperti di kurung dan sekelilingku adalah penjara, saat ku tanya apa Kaachan dan Otouchan akan pulang, tante Karin hanya mengusap pipiku yang memerah setelah menangis. "pasti" jawabnya seperti sebuah harapan.

Aku merasa rindu saat kaachan memarahiku memakan lolipop terlalu banyak, dan memarahi Niichan yang lagi-lagi membelikanku permen besar tersebut disertai coklat, lalu aku rindu pada sore harinya sepulang kerja Otouchan mengajariku memainkan sepeda dan akan mengejekku ketika aku menangis setelah terjatuh.. "Aku rindu kaachan, otuchan dan nii-chan yang dulu" suaruku serak, walau sekarang ditangan ku ada setangkai lolipop, tapi rasanya tidak seenak dulu aku memakannya .

.

.

"kapan okaachan dan otouchan pulang?" Aku masih meraung, Niichantak peduli, dari tadi ia tidak menatapku, yang ada di pandangan nya sekarang hanya taman kecil di belakng rumah yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga, taman yang di buat ayah untuk ulang tahun kaachaan, taman yang sering aku gambar dengan pensil terbaik.

'aku sayang kaachan'

"Sasuke…" Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah Kachan dan Otouchan pergi, Niichan memanggil namaku, aku mengadah melihat mata senada itu, lalu ia datang menghampiri disertai dengan senyum yang menyenangkan, sama menyenangkannya ketika ia hendak memberikan sebuah hadiah, saat itu aku marasa masih memiliki sesuatu yang berharga.

Karena Niichan membuka sesuatu yang sesak

.

.

.

**Lima belas tahun** yang lalu pada bulan oktober, aku di terima di sekolah dasar Azure, salah satu sekolah terkemuka di Konoha, disekolah ini juga Niichan mengenyam pendidikan sekolah dasar, dengan bangun sangat pagi tak lupa senyum yang terus mengembang aku menemui Niichan di ruang makan keluarga, dirumah ini hanya dihuni aku, Niichan, dan Asuma-jii, tapi kata Asuma-jii saat aku berumur dua belas tahun nanti ia tidak akan bersama kami lagi, ia akan pulang ke Ame tempat kelahirannya.

Sesampainya di meja makan, Nii-chan menyambutku dengan senyum tipis, setelah itu ia mengambil roti bakar yang telah diolesi selai coklat yang telah tersedia di atas piring, Niichan memang sangat menykai coklat apalagi dalam bentuk selai, wajahnyapun dengan tenang mengunyah roti tersebut walau itu sangat nikmat, berbeda lagi dengan Naruto, teman pra school ku dulu, mukanya pasti akan berbinar- binar ketika mengunyah ramen-makanan kesukaannya.

Niichan itu seperti kaca bagiku

.

.

.

**Tiga belas tahun **yang lalu, olahraga tahunan yang di adakan Azure berlangsung sangat meriah, aku mendapat bagian sebagai tim sepak bola kelas, ditepi lapangan teman-teman menyorakiku,

"sasuke-kun, semangat!"

"Sasuke kun, kami mendukungmu!"

''sasuke kun!" suara siswi-siswi lebih mendominasi

Cuaca panas aku hiraukan, aku terlalu bersemangat untuk bisa menjebol gawang lawan dari kelas tetangga, Shikamaru dan Naruto menjadi teman se tim yang bisa di andalkan, bola-bola mati yang ku umpan bisa dengan baik di terimanya, tak heran dalam jangka 15 menit kami memimpin 1-0, dan keadaan makin riuh, pendukung kami bersorak sorai senang.

Begitu juga dengan dia, gadis berambut indigo pendek sebahu yang bernama Hinata, matanya juga belum teralih dari permainan kami, kini di tanganya terdapat sebotol minuman mineral, aku berharap ia memberikannya untuku.

Tapi sepertinya tidak, Inuzaka kiba dengan cekatannya merebut botol minuman itu, Hinata hanya tersenyum, tidak marah atau merebut…apa Inuzaka Kiba begitu lucu sehingga membuat si Hinata tersenyum?

Aku kesal, moodku langsung buruk

Dan untuk peratama kalinya aku mengaggumi seorang wanita setelah Kaachan.

.

.

.

**Tujuh tahun** yang lalu, di ulang tahun ku yang ke-15, sebuah kado bewarna biru tergeletak di loker, ini kado yang ke 75 yang ku terima hari ini, tapi…entah kenapa kado yang ke 75 ini memberi sebuah pengharapan…pengharapan yang sedari dulu ingin ku dapatkan.

'Hinata'

Dan aku mendapatkannya

Aku percaya

.

.

.

**Enam tahun yang lalu, **Sabtu waktu itu, Jepang sedang mengalami masa penghujan, berita pagi selalu saja himbauan untuk tidak lupa membawa payung atau jas hujan, tapi aku tak peduli,pagi-pagi sekali aku tiba di halte dekat persimpangan, 'semoga hujan segera datang' aku berharap, seperti harapan agar bisa bersama Hinata pergi kesekolah untuk hari ini, hey…ternyata doaku di kabulkan, hujan turun dengan derasnnya, dan saat itu Hyuuga Hinata menghampiriku, dan menwarkan untuk berpayung bersamanya.

Di perjalanan kami tidak banyak bicara,tak ada bahan obrolan yang pas yang akan kami bicarakan, ia hanya diam menatap kedepan sambil sebuah ransel hitam ia dekap dari depan, begitu juga denganku, namun Hinata kian merapat ketika bahu sebelah kirinya terkena hujan, bahu kamipun bersentuhan.

Hubungan ku dengan Hinata kian dekat,kami juga sering makan bersama di kantin, bahkan Hinata sering ku ajak kerumah, obrolan kami juga kian terbuka, saat itu aku tahu biru adalah warna kesukaan hinata dan panda adalah hewan kesukaannya.

.

.

.

**Delapan belas tahun **yang lalu, hari perpisahan pun datang, di angkatan aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan tertinggi, universitas negeri Tokyo jurusan kedokteranpun berhasil kudapatkan, selesai pemberian selamat kepada sisiwa-siswi yang lulus aku mencari Hinata untuk menyampaikan sesuatu, sesuatu yang akan mengesahkannya menjadi miliku, akupun mencarinya hampir kesemua penjuru sekolah, semua teman-teman tidak ada yang tahu, sampai rei memberitahuku jika Hinata berada di parkiran, dengan senyum dan terimakasih aku menuju parkir.

Sungguh tak sabar akan hari ini

Sesampainya disana dua orang yang sangai aku cintai tengah bersama, Itachi dan Hinata, aku hendak menghampiri mereka, namun kakiku kelu ketika atas apa yang terhidang di depanku, sesak itu kembali hadir.

'Itachi memberikan sebuah ciuman di bibir itu, dan pipi mereka sama-sama memerah'

Sirna sudah rencana dari Tiga Tahun yang lalu, puisi yang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa tak ada gunannya lagi, senyum terbaik yang dipelajari juga tak ada gunannya lagi, ah itu memang berbalik memunggungi mereka, aura di tempat ini sangat buruk dan bikin sesak.

Setelah kejadian sore setelah perpisahan kemarIn, Hinata terus menghubungiku via telephone, SMS yang ia kirim juga tidak aku balas, sampai akhirnya Niichan mendatangi kamarku dan melemparkan sebuah Hp.

"katanya Hinata menghubungimu dari tadi, tapi kau sama sekali tak menjawab"

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawabku ketus, Niichan hanya mendengus. Dengan berat hati aku menjawab telephone itu.

"Sasuke-kun?" suara Hinata memanggil seperti biasanya, namun untuk aku sangat benci mendengarnya, kejadian-kejadian sore itu berputar seperti kaset rusak.

"Apa?" suaraku berat tersendat.

"kenapa tidak menghubungiku setelah perpisahan kemarin?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"…"

"Sa-sasuke-kun, kenapa diam?"

Aku tetap diam

"Hey…kamu kenapa?"

"Maaf, aku capek Hinata" Kalimat terakhir menghentikan pembicaraan kami.

Hujan kembali hadir, ingatan ketika bersama dengan Hinata hadir kembali, andai aku egois ingin sekali rasanya menumpahkan semua kebencian ini, semuanya sangat sakit, aku seperti kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya, seperti waktu itu. Tapi kenapa harus Niichan? Kenapa bukan yang lain saja, kenapa harus orang yang sangat menjagaku selama ini, apa ini imbalan untuk Niichan dari tuhan?

Adakah cara untuk merubah semua ini? Mengambil hinata dan menjadikannya milikku?

.

.

.

**Tiga tahun yang lalu, **pesta megah dan meriah menjadi tema pertunangan atas 'kedua' orang yang kini aku benci, semua undangan tampak sangat berbahagia disertai denngan music jazz yang mengalun lamban danmerdu, tapi tidak denganku, disudut ruangan aku dia memperhatikan semuannya, aku benci, sungguhsangat benci atas siapapun yang berbahagia dengan pertunangan mereka, zakuni merah yang ada digelas ku teguk sampai habis berharap alcohol sedikit melupakan dunia sejenak.

Aku ingin menjadi iblis, ingin sekali.

''Hey Hinata" sebuah belaian lembut berhasil membangunkan ku sekarang dengan kepala pusing sehabis mabuk semalam, sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaannya dikamarku.

"Apa yang ka-" sebuah ciuman dibibir cukup membuat ngantuk itu menghilang

Hinata diam, mata itu menangis dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"A-aku mencintimu" suaranya serak. "Sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun"

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku dengan heran.

Ia menggeleng dan masih menunduk "Kenapa tak pernah merebutku? Aku pikir ini cara yang sangat baik untuk kita"

"Kau kenapa Hinata?"

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh" tetap dengan jawaban yang tidak sesuai "kenapa tadi malam langsung menghilang?"

"Hey…jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi" tak menyerah aku bertanya.

"T-tapi janji ya setelah ini bawa aku pergi bersamaamu" Dan sebuah anggukan cukup menjadi awal dari semuannya.

.

.

.

**Satu tahun yang lalu,** seorang uchiha baru lahir dari rahim seorang wanita yang sangat berharga, mata lavender yang sebelumnya redup kembali bercahaya setelah melihat mahkluk mungil yang kini diletakan suster disampingnya.

"Bayi yang tampan nyonya, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namanya? Suster itu bertanya.

"Itachi-uchiha, bukan begitu Sasuke-Kun?" sebuah senyum mengiringi jawaban itu

.

.

.

Kadang aku merasa Niichan masih menjadi orang yang paling beruntung, ia memiliki semuannya cinta dan pertama.

Kau beruntung Nii-chan, aku mencintaimu…

**Pendek, gantung…saya tertarik menulis sasuhinaita ini karena suatu sebab, ada yang tau nggak Itachi kenapa? Sasuke kenapa dan hinata kenapa?**

**Tapi…mohon saran dan kritinnya ya?^^**


End file.
